dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Sansho
|Race=Makyan |Gender=Male |Date of birth= |Date of death=Age 760 |Address=Garlic Jr.'s fortress |FamConnect= Garlic Jr. (boss) Ginger (comrade) Nicky (comrade) }} '''Sansho' (サンショ) is a large, grey, muscular henchman of Garlic Jr. that appears in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone. Overview With long red-purple sideburns, he is the strong and silent type of the group. While in the Japanese Dub it is "Unaju" (eel rice), in the Ocean Dub, his battle phrase is "Pepperoni"; however, in the FUNimation Dub his battle phrase has been changed to "Cheese". Biography ''Dead Zone'' Sansho is first seen when he attacks Piccolo with Ginger and Nicky. He and his comrades then kidnap Gohan at Goku's house in order to have the Dragon Ball on his hat. Later, Sansho and Ginger find and bring the last Dragon Balls to Garlic Jr. who summons Shenron and wishes for immortality. Sansho, Ginger and Nicky fight Goku after Goku arrives at Garlic Jr.'s fortress to save Gohan. At one point, Sansho becomes separated from his comrades and tries to attack Krillin but is stopped by Piccolo. Though he states that he does not need Ginger and Nicky's help to finish the Namekian off, he is still quickly slain after Piccolo punches him through several pillars and is killed by a Ki Blast. ''Fusion Reborn'' Along with countless other Dragon Ball antagonists, Sansho makes a cameo appearance in the 1995 film Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn when the residents of Hell make their escape to Earth. Power level Sansho's power level is 1,300 in the Famicom game Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Energy Wave' – The most basic form of Ki Blast. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan. *'Una Zhu Fire' – A fully-powered red energy wave shot from the palm. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Unnamed Spinning Technique' – Nicky, Ginger, and Sansho spin around their opponent, forming a vortex where they all attack while flying around, and then catch the opponent and slam them into the ground. Transformation Super Sansho Like other Makyans, Sansho can take on a buff form under certain circumstances. Sansho takes on his buff form while combating Goku. Majin Sansho Majin Sansho is a character in Dragon Ball Heroes, making his debut in Jaaku Mission 5 as an enemy in the Majin Garlic Jr. mission. Video game appearances Sansho is a boss in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan; his power level is 1,300. His character model re-appears later in the game under the name "Cinnamon" (シナモン, Shinamon) as a common foe whose power level is 270. Sansho is a playable character in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Yukitoshi Hori *Ocean Dub: Ward Perry *FUNimation Dub: Christopher R. Sabat (Originally) and Eric Dillow (Onwards) *Brazilian Dub: Mauro Castro Trivia *"Sansho" is also the Japanese name for Sichuan pepper. *Sansho was the only member of Garlic Jr.'s trio of villains from Dead Zone who did not share his name with a town featured in the Imperfect Cell Saga. Gallery See also *Sansho (Collectibles) Category:Characters Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Characters who can fly Category:Demons Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Makyans Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Movie Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased